Haku's Bunny Lover
by hinata-chan17
Summary: Hm... Haku has been on a mission for about a week and comes back home, hoping to get some well needed sleep. But he has an unexpected visitor. X3 HakuxReader


Notes

Konichiwa! Im Hinatachan17, but you can just call me Nami.  
Recently my lil mind has been tampered with and im not so innocent anymore. So i have decided to write this story. Why? Cause i wuvs Haku-chan! X3 so anyway, there is just one thing you have to know:  
Rini is you in the story.

Read on, Fellow Fanfiction-ers! giggles

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was snowing delicately in the Mist Village. The Mist Ninja, Haku, was walking home after his long mission. He had to take out a bunch of ninja that were attacking the village. Haku didnt expect the mission to last a whole week. He wanted to go home and go to sleep He was so happy when he saw his house at the top of the hill. As he neared his house he felt himself begin to drift off... His feet were slowly giving way. He hadn't slept in three days.

As he finally got to his house, he let his hair fall down his back, and he wiped his eyes. Haku began to loosen his sash but it was giving him a hard time. He didnt even bother with it anymore and fell on his bed. His eyelids slowly drifted closed as sleep was about to overtake his body.  
Just then he felt breath on his ear.  
"Haku-chan... ive missed you..."

Haku's eyes flew opened wide to come face to face with his girlfriend, Rini. Your hair is light brown with rainbow hair-clips and bunny ears, real bunny ears. He wondered why he didnt feel you anywhere near him before. Then he noticed that your shirt was lower than it should be and your bra was totally showing from the angle he was at. Finally he noticed you had your usual short skirt on... and youre straddling his hips. A blush came onto his face, and he tried to get up. You push him back down and accidentally rubbed against his sensitive spot.  
"Wha--mmmm..."

His eyes close. You put your hand to his face, while your other hand plays with his hair. He opens his eyes and his eyes are half open. You run your hand down his cheek to his neck, then back to his ear. Through this you dont say anything... His eyes widen as you rock against him once again. Then he notices it... the lust in your eyes. You purr…  
"Haku-chan..."

"Rini…what ar--"

You close the distance between him and you. Your lips rub against his, eyes closed. His eyes stay wide as you lick at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Finally after a while, his eyes drift closed and he kisses back. He opens his mouth for you, and your tongues clash in battle. Since youre on top you have the upper-hand and he gives up. Your tongue runs through his mouth tasting him. Minty…

You both let go for air, and stare into each others eyes. He pulls you back down, and kisses you again. His tongue enters your mouth this time, and you let him. It runs over your tongue talent-ly. His hand is rubbing against your bunny ear and youre purring. You feel yourself getting wet. He's driving you mad… teasingly. You feel his hard member poke your thigh through the clothing.

You gasp as he turns you both over so that he's on top. This quick ninja, this sexy beast… this side of him…the reason you fell for him. Always there for you... He lets go of your lips and starts trailing kisses down your neck. You moan and tilt your head back as he nips at that sensitive spot at the collarbone.

He slips his hands under your shirt and pulls it off over your head. Then he grabs your arms and places them around his neck. You both kiss as he reaches his hands around you and un-clips your bra. Shivers run up your spine as your breasts meet the cold air. He throws the bra off the bed and pulls away from your now bruised lips.

Haku kisses down your neck again, his hands massaging your breasts. Then his mouth reaches your nipple and he starts to suck on it, his hand playing with the other one. You moan as he nips at the nipple. Then he pulls away and blows on it, bringing it to full hard-ness. You whimper as the cold hits it. He then does the same to the other nipple. You moan so loud you think the whole village heard, but you don't care.

"H-Haku-c-ch-han…"

Then you flip both of you over so youre on top again. He is the one to gasp this time. You untie the sash from around his hips and discard it on the floor. He pauses you to pull off his robe. Then he goes to pull of his shirt, but you stop him.

"Let me…"

You purr. Your hands travel up his torso, fingers mapping out the muscles on his stomach. He moans at your actions. Then you pull the shirt over his head and pull him into a fierce, passionate kiss. He wraps his arms around you into a strong embrace. Your hand now travels to his pant-line, and rubs against there. He moans into the kiss and you smile.

Then your hand begins to un-button the pants. He chuckles at how you struggle with the last one. He reaches his hand down and un-buttons it for you. You both pull away from the kiss as you begin to push his pants down past his hips. He kicks them off as they reach his ankles.

'One piece to go…'

You say in your head. It gets you so excited. You grab his hands and pull them towards your skirt. He gets the idea and his hands slip by your ass as he begins to un-zip the skirt. He pushes the skirt off of your body and you purr in his ear.

Now his fingers slip under the panties and begin to slide them off. You can't take it anymore, it's so hot in the room even if it's snowing outside. You kiss him fiercer than the first time and moan. He discards the clothing off the bed, and flips you over again. He begins to kiss down your stomach until he gets down by your --. He licks those wet lips of yours and then sticks his tongue in your warmth. You gasp but it's mixed with a moan of agony and pleasure.

Minutes later you cum and he licks it up. He licks up your thigh as well. He comes back and kisses you passionately. You wrap your arms around him and you taste yourself in his mouth. You smile. Finally after what seemed like forever, you break away. You flip him back over and nip at his ear. Then you whisper…

"Lets do this……"

He smiles as you pull back from his ear. You slip off his boxers, and smile at him. Then your hand hovers over his member. He moans.

"Ri-ha-ngh…"

You love that reaction from him and can't take it any longer. You lower yourself onto his member. Then you feel his hands on your hips, and he pulls you all the way down. You scream in pain. He sits up a little and kisses you. You don't do anything for a minute as you get used to him being inside you. Then you begin to move. Your arms wrap around him. The intense pleasure is overwhelming. He moans and you scream out his name.

"Yes… Rini… oh g—faster…"

You smile at his reaction. But you reply to his request and ride him faster and harder. You must of cummed at least three times by the time he cummed as well. You stop and kiss his cheek. You think its over but no… he wants more. He pulls you off of him and lays you back on the bed. He kisses you as he hovers over you. Your hand slide to his member and you begin to stroke it as it gets hard again. He finally lays on you all the way and you wrap your legs around his waist. Haku thrusts his member into your warmth. Your nails dig into his back and you moan.

"Faster…… harder…ngh…"

He smiles and pushes into you harder. You begin to move with his rhythm and moan out his name. He hit it. He hit your spot and you scream out his name.

"Haku……!"

He begins to hit it over and over. You kiss him again and your tongues clash together. He pulls away from the kiss and licks at your neck before he sucks on it, leaving a red mark.

You must have cummed three more times before you feel him tense up and know he's close again. You push onto him more. Then that moment comes, the moment that you love. He cums into you, screaming you name.

"R-Rini!"

You love how he says your name. It wonderful… music to your ears. Then you both stare into each others eyes and smile. You pull him into another kiss, this one soft and gentle. He pulls out of you and lies next to you.

You lay your head on his chest, sleep descending on both of you. He kisses your forehead and smiles.  
"Haku-chan……"  
"Yes…...?"  
"I love you…… so much…"  
"I know…… me too."  
You look up at him and smile softly.  
"Sleep darling……"

You both kiss one last time, and you fall asleep, your breathing returning back to normal. He pulls the covers over you and him, and closes his eyes. He falls asleep as well.

The snow outside stops and it glistens all over the floor.  
Beautiful snow……

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami: So do you like? This is like my second lemon story. I feel like a pervert... --  
Saiyuki08(cousin): Youre not a perv... youre just like a lot of people out there...  
Nami: Weally?  
Saiyuki08: Yeah... you just need a boyfriend.  
Nami: What?! I will kill you!  
Saiyuki08: Oh... runs away  
Nami: Well... thanks for reading! :revs up chainsaw: Mwuhaha! :chases:


End file.
